


Вершина айсберга

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Ice Play, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: В Лондоне стоит почти аномальная жара, Азирафаэль упрямо не хочет использовать чудо и охлаждать себя и свой магазин. Кроули предлагает необычное решение этой проблемы.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини M-E





	Вершина айсберга

**Author's Note:**

> В процессе серьёзно не пострадал ни один Змей.

Кроули был тем ещё выдумщиком. Азирафаэль никогда не считал себя обделённым воображением ангелом, во всяком случае, это самое воображение услужливо давало визуальное сопровождение любой читаемой им книге, однако, до того, что творилось в голове демона, ему было очень и очень далеко. Причём выражалось это чаще всего в его новых идеях для постельных утех.

Не стоит понимать неправильно, Азирафаэль, конечно же, предпочитал вполне себе традиционные позы и ощущения в сексе, но иногда, изредка, всё же хотелось попробовать что-то новое. Всё же иногда стоило идти на уступки уговорам Кроули и действительно разнообразить жизнь некоторыми интересными вещами. Вот и в очередной аномально жаркий день, внезапно наступивший в Лондоне, Кроули принялся за свои уговоры. Почему-то в своей квартире, оборудованной кондиционером, ему не сиделось и хотелось киснуть в духоте книжного магазина. Хотя, он же Змей, в конце концов, ему наверняка эта духота приятна. А ещё цепкий взгляд Кроули уже так давно сверлил шею ангела, что можно было не сомневаться ― тот заметил, что Азирафаэль не торопится использовать чудо для охлаждения своего бренного смертного тела, но при этом и не собирается избавляться хотя бы от части одежды: стандарты не позволяли.

― Может, всё же попробуем? ― заискивающим тоном предложил Змей в очередной раз. ― Погодка-то способствует. 

― Я не слишком уверен в том, что хочу пробовать хоть что-то сейчас, ― пробормотал Азирафаэль устало, в очередной раз промокая лоб носовым платком от пота. Платок давно был безнадёжно мокрым, но подниматься за другим сил не было категорически.

― Но это поможет тебе охладиться и без всяких чудес. 

Азирафаэль возмущённо посмотрел на демона. Если бы тот не игнорировал его намёки, никаких экспериментов не понадобилось бы! Но на все завуалированные просьбы охладить воздух в книжном магазине, Кроули только кивал и ничего не делал. Манипулятор! 

― Допустим… Но тогда придётся закрыть магазин, ― проворчал он недовольно. 

― Разве это не замечательно? Тогда никто не попытается купить твои книги, ― парировал Кроули. 

― Резонно, ― пробормотал Азирафаэль недовольно. Аргументов против не оставалось. ― Но если уж так… Мне стоит помыться, не думаю, что тебе понравится… 

― Ох, ангел, ты можешь прекратить заморачиваться? ― вздохнул устало Кроули. ― Ты же эфирный, ты даже если потеешь, то пахнешь розами, а не потом. 

― Это не так! 

― Ладно, одеколоном пахнешь. И вообще, так будет даже лучше, обещаю, ― в глазах демона светился тот самый дьявольский огонёк, который одновременно и пугал Азирафаэля, и заставлял предвкушать. Демон задумал что-то действительно интересное. 

― Хорошо. Тогда я поднимусь наверх, разденусь и?.. 

― А я поднимусь через пару минут, только сгоняю за важной деталью, ― уверенно кивнул Кроули и тут же подорвался с дивана. ― Жди меня. 

Азирафаэль проводил его взглядом, тяжело вздохнул и всё же выскреб себя из кресла. Десять минут спустя он закрыл магазин, поднялся на второй этаж, где, в отличие от первого, парилка была ещё сильнее из-за нагретой солнцем крыши, и всё же ополоснулся в душе. Что бы Кроули там ни говорил, но чувство липкости по всему телу было просто ужасным. 

В итоге, когда демон вернулся, Азирафаэль валялся на белых, но всё равно слишком тёплых простынях, абсолютно голый и чувствующий, что ещё немного — и Кроули вряд ли удастся его возбудить даже чудом. Змей, стоит отдать ему должное, вошёл практически бесшумно и поставил что-то тяжелое на пол, рядом с кроватью, а потом присел рядом. Ангел поленился открывать глаза, чтобы увидеть, что это, сейчас его даже двигаться бы мало что заставило. 

Но на то Кроули и отличался от других демонов, что у него было прекрасное воображение. Что-то холодное коснулось шеи Азирафаэля. Даже не холодное, а ледяное до такой степени, что он вздрогнул и распахнул глаза. По раскалённой, раскрасневшейся коже побежала струйка холодной воды, стекая на простынь и сразу впитываясь в неё. 

― А ты почти как печка, ― усмехнулся Кроули. ― Плохо всё же без чудес в такую жару, не так ли? 

В пальцах у него был кусочек льда, такого, какой добавляют в прохладительные напитки или виски. Лёд обжигал холодом, но одновременно с этим приносил невероятное облегчение в этой жаре. А рядом с кроватью стоял целый портативный холодильник, в который Азирафаэль готов был нырнуть хоть сейчас.

― Хорошо, что ты совершил для меня это маленькое чудо, ― усмехнулся Азирафаэль. Тем временем ледышка на его шее растаяла окончательно, и Кроули потянулся за следующей. Теперь он коснулся ею ключиц, провёл по одной, позволил кубику соскользнуть в ямку между ними, а потом провёл уже полурастаявшей ледышкой по груди ангела. 

Азирафаэль думал, что быстро привыкнет к этому холоду, но нет. Лёд почти обжигал, как и холодные пальцы Кроули. Стоило им коснуться соска ангела, как тот нервно дёрнулся, вздрогнул, хотел было перехватить Кроули за кисть, но быстро передумал. Он согласился на это, нужно немного потерпеть, наверняка у демона есть свои планы на всё происходящее: эти первые ледышки были лишь вершиной того айсберга, который Кроули притащил на верхний этаж магазина.

Демон, тем временем, времени зря не терял. Очередной, куда более холодный кусочек льда очертил второй сосок и скользнул вниз, к пупку, где и был оставлен таять. 

― Не могу сказать, что это самый приятный опыт из испытанных мною, ― осмелился сообщил Азирафаэль, чуть кривясь. Лёд таял быстро, но в самых чувствительных местах это не спасало.

― Это первый этап, ― со знанием дела заявил Кроули. ― Разминка, если хочешь. Тебе ведь не так жарко теперь, да? 

В последних словах проскользнула капля неуверенности. Азирафаэль мысленно вздохнул, потому что вздохнуть вслух было бы слишком грубо, и коротко кивнул. Менее жарко в спальне не стало, но ему самому определённо стало легче во всей этой обстановке. Холодная вода, растекавшаяся по телу и впитывающаяся в простыню, помогала.

Кроули удовлетворённо усмехнулся и спустил руку ниже, опуская её на пах ангела. Первое касание снова заставило вздрогнуть от холода: будто маленький заряд электричества пронзил тело Азирафаэля, но сказать, что ощущения были категорически неприятными, было бы сложно. В конце концов, это был Кроули, тот самый Кроули, нежно ласкающий его и заставляющий наливаться член кровью, Кроули, склонившийся над ним за поцелуем со своим чертовски хорошим раздвоенным языком. 

Азирафаэль дёрнулся и тихо застонал в губы демону: язык, ко всем прочим его прелестям, был чертовски холодный. Когда Кроули успел положить в рот лёд, оставалось загадкой и приятным сюрпризом. Чувствительные губы и язык совсем по-другому реагировали на холод. В такой жаре обычный поцелуй не принёс бы столько удовольствия, это было очевидно, но такой выход из ситуации вызывал у Азирафаэля восторг и новую волну возбуждения. Он обнял Кроули за шею, скользнул языком в рот и ловко отобрал кусочек льда, вскользь проведя по чужому языку и оттянув напоследок тонкую губу. Кто бы знал, что немного холода так сильно обострит ощущения? 

― Я смотрю, тебе понравилось? ― ухмыляется Кроули и, на секунду отвернувшись, берёт в рот ещё льда. Теперь под ударом шея ангела, чуть прохладные губы скользят по тонкой коже, оставляя влажный след, а в самом чувствительном месте демон выпускает зубы и царапает ими кожу, и одновременно плотнее сжимает возбуждённый член, заставляя вздрогнуть и тихо ахнуть, а потом и застонать, когда холодный язык проводит по свежему укусу.

Член Азирафаэля быстро встаёт и прижимается к животу: невозможно устоять при такой прелюдии. Кроули доволен произведённым эффектом и отстраняется от ангела за очередной порцией льда. Новый кубик холодит бедро, снова заставляет ёжится. И стоит ему достигнуть паха, как у ангела вырывается тихий скулёж, а член от такого контакта дёргается. Но демон явно не намерен отступать: ледышка и его ледяные пальцы скользят от основания к головке, очерчивая крайнюю плоть, последний, совсем маленький кусочек льда плавится от одного прикосновения с гладкой кожей и уретрой. 

― Кроули! ― вскрикивает ангел, сжимая простынь в кулаке. ― Это слишком… 

― Прости, прости, ― тут же бормочет тот и успокаивающе гладит его по бедру. Прохладные пальцы быстро нагреваются от кожи ангела, или же это Азирафаэль привыкает к их холоду. ― Я буду осторожнее. 

Кроули снова тянется за льдом, и что-то подсказывает, что от намеченного плана он не отклонится. Ещё один кубик пропадает во рту Кроули, пока он гладит член ангела, а через минуту прохладные губы накрывают головку, и Азирафаэль стонет. Теперь уже во весь голос и вскидывая бёдра. На лбу выступают капельки пота, а тело будто бы током бьёт от того, как Кроули работает ртом: берёт сразу глубоко и осторожно, даёт прочувствовать контраст между холодным языком и горячим, невероятно горячим горлом. Азирафаэль зарывается пальцами в рыжие волосы и гладит их, тяжело дыша. Мысли разбегаются, и в какой-то момент ангел совсем теряется в пространстве. Очередное движение головы выбивает из него стон, и он не сразу понимает, что Кроули уже занят не только его членом. В мир осознания его возвращает лёд, касающийся его в опасной близости от ануса, и в голову закрадываются нехорошие подозрения, которые только утверждаются, когда холодом обжигает чувствительную кожу. 

― Кроули, не на-А-ах! ― пытается остановить ангел, но не успевает, и ледышка, только что неприятно дразнившая его, скользнула внутрь, обжигая стенки и заставляя вскрикнуть: от холода, неожиданности и острых, слишком острых ощущений. Азирафаэль жмурится, сжимает простынь в кулаках, но холод не проходит. Дыхание сбивается, а из груди вырывается тихий скулёж. Кроули хочется пнуть пяткой в лоб за такую подставу, но тот, будто бы заранее извиняясь, глотает член ангела глубоко, будто бы пытаясь отвлечь и убедить сменить гнев на милость. 

Лёд тает быстро, но холодная вода ещё какое-то время щекочет Азирафаэля изнутри и после небольшого усилия выливается наружу. Кроули тянется за ещё одной ледышкой, но ангел замечает это слишком поздно.

― Только посмей повторить и… Господи! 

Азирафаэль почти кричит это слово, снова зажмуривает глаза, а его тело бьёт крупной дрожью. Самое ужасное, что, пока Кроули работает ртом, член всё ещё ноет от возбуждения и требует разрядки, к которой его так умело подводит раздвоенный язык. Два противоречивых чувства будто раздирают ангела изнутри, заставляя дёргаться в руках демона и мучиться не меньше, чем кто-нибудь из тех святых, которых заживо забрали в рай вне очереди. 

Третью ледышку Кроули засовывает в Азирафаэля, не дожидаясь, пока растает предыдущая, и за это его хочется убить. Скрутить в узел в его змеиной форме, в морской такой, надёжный узел и повесить как украшение где-нибудь в магазине. Пусть мучается так же. Пусть извивается и будет чувствовать, как внутри него горит огонь с холодными языками, ластящимися по всем уголкам, куда только можно добраться, а потом растекающийся жидким голодом. 

Оргазм наступает внезапно и накрывает, как волна цунами. На секунду у Азирафаэля отключается зрение, слух и даже тактильное восприятие. Он будто бы умирает, снова лишается тела. Но секунда проходит, и он возвращается в своё обычное состояние. Внутри всё ещё неприятно плещется холодная вода, а где-то рядом с кроватью кашляет Кроули. По тёмным линзам его очков, которые он так и не удосужился снять, стекает капелька спермы. Азирафаэль пытается отдышаться и прийти в себя, поэтому у Кроули есть целая минута, чтобы осознать свой проступок, собрать вещи и сбежать из книжного магазина так далеко, как способны видеть его змеиные глаза. 

Но Кроули, видимо, не понимает. Потому что не бежит, а продолжает сидеть на краю постели и, откашлявшись, вытирает очки. Азирафаэль тяжело выдыхает, смотря на него. Минута прошла. 

― Дорогой, ― начинает он как можно более сдержанно. ― Скажи мне, пожалуйста, что непонятного в слове «не надо» и «только посмей повторить»? 

Кроули вздрагивает и удивлённо смотрит на ангела, который с определённым трудом, но всё же садится на своей кровати. От ягодиц неприятно расплывается мокрое пятно. 

― Мне казалось, что это вполне понятные слова, ― продолжал тем временем ангел. ― Хотя, может, мы знаем другие значения? Может, мне стоит заглянуть в словарь? 

― Нгк, ― выдавил Кроули из себя и запоздало начал пятится к двери, забыв свою сумку, в которой ещё было более чем достаточно льда. 

Ангел щёлкнул пальцами, и дверь в спальню захлопнулась, громко стукнувшись о косяк. Глаза Кроули испуганно округлились. 

― Пожалуй, мне нужно объяснить тебе очень, очень подробно, что подобные эксперименты нужно согласовывать, мой дорогой, ― продолжал ангел. Он снова щёлкнул пальцами, и на Кроули не осталось одежды. С очередным «нгк» демон прикрыл причинные места. ― И нет, тебе нельзя уйти до тех пор, пока я не буду уверен, что ты понял. 

Ангел щёлкнул пальцами в третий раз.  
Соседи мистера Фэлля, умиравшие в этот жаркий день так же, как и все жители Лондона, были искренне удивлены, что у их соседа при такой погоде так много желания доставлять удовольствие своему примечательно рыжеволосому и любящему всё чёрное партнёру.

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно до 04.09 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSceeMB8O91InUnCiukBM6hYNfi1QB5eb9MksiCPcNb4JLzhEQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).


End file.
